tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorman Diesels
Dorman Diesels Ltd were engine manufacturers of Stafford, England. The company wasa subsidiary of Perkins Diesels of Peterborough. Perkins are a subsidiary of Caterpillar following their purchase of the company from Massey-Ferguson on the break up of the Varity group. In September 2010 Perkins Engines agreed to sell all Dorman Diesels non-SE related parts to Lincoln Diesels Limited including the ST, DA,Q, J, L, LS, P, Y, Monair, F, DWD engine ranges.http://www.dormandiesels.com/history.html History Dorman Diesels was founded in 1870, as W.H. Dorman & Co. Ltd, also known as Dorman Ricardo. Dorman engines were fitted a huge range of machines including; Ruston excavators, rail Locomotives, Lorries and cars by various manufacturers, generator sets, off highway machines. * 1920 At the Darlington Royal Agricultural Show they exhibited petrol driven lighting sets ranging from 5 - 20 kW http://www.gracesguide.co.uk/wiki/W._H._Dorman_and_Co Graces guide GDFL Source * 1932 Introduced the Ricardo-Dorman Diesel engine in a six-cylinder and four types of four-cylinder versions. * 1944 Producing the DW and DL engines for marine use. * 1951 Advert for high-grade cast iron castings, pressure die-castings and die-casting machines Applications * Dorman 2DWD - fitted to Smith-Rodley excavators * Dorman 4DSM - For parts list see Here * 1913 Pagefield produced the N model, a subsidy 4ton lorry using a 42hp Dorman engine and supplied 519 to the Forces. It remained in production until 1931 http://www.gracesguide.co.uk/wiki/W._H._Dorman_and_Co Graces Guide GFDL source * 1914 Caledon a distributor for Commer found problems with supply and decided to set up its own production using Dorman engines * 1919 Ruston and Hornsby attempted to diversify and one outcome was the Ruston-Hornsby car. Two versions were made, a 15.9 hp with a Dorman 2,614 cc engine and a larger 20hp model with 3,308 cc engine of their own manufacture. The cars were expensive and never reached the hoped for production volumes. About 1,500 were made between 1919 and 1924. * 1920s Lacre made three-wheel roadsweepers using a Dorman engine Model Range Typical Dorman models include: Early Models (pre 1980) * Engine types ** DORMAN: 2DSM: 2 cylinders: 1200 RPM ** DORMAN: 4DSM: 4 cylinders: 1200 RPM ** DORMAN: 6Q: 6 cylinders: 1500 RPM ** DORMAN: 6Q : 6 cylinders: 1800 RPM ** DORMAN 6KU : 6 cylinders: 1200 rpm, D, F, and T models ** DORMAN 2HW : 2 cylinders INDIRECT INJECTION ** DORMAN 4HW : 4 cylinders INDIRECT INJECTION ** DORMAN 2DW : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 4DW : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 2DWD : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 4DWD : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 2RB : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 4RB : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 2RBL : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 4RBL : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 2DL : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 3DL : 3 cylinders ** DORMAN 6DL 6 cylinders ** DORMAN 2LA : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 3LA : 3 cylinders ** DORMAN 4LA : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 5LA : 5 cylinders ** DORMAN 2LB : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 3LB : 3 cylinders ** DORMAN 4LB : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 5LB : 5 cylinders ** DORMAN 6LB : 6 cylinders ** DORMAN 8LB 8 cylinders ** DORMAN 2LD : 2 cylinders ** DORMAN 3LD : 3 cylinders ** DORMAN 4LD : 4 cylinders ** DORMAN 5LD : 5 cylinders Modern Models (post 1980s) *DA, *F *LD, *LE, *J, *Q, *ST, *SE See also *Ruston - Manufacturer of excavators. *Ruston & Hornsby - Engines Other Manufacturers See List of Engine Manufacturers Reference * Perkins External links * Supplier of Old Engine spares Classic Engine Spares Co * Dorman Diesels Original spec spares dept Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Dorman Diesels Category:Engine manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Merged companies